Goods and services providers often employ various forms of marketing to drive consumer demand for products and services. Marketing often employs various techniques to expose target audiences to content promoting brands, products, services, and so forth. For example, marketing may include providing promotional content, such as advertisements, to consumers to encourage them to purchase a product or service. Content is often delivered to an audience via television commercials, radio commercials, webpage advertisements and so forth.
In some instances, content providers will attempt to identify their audience and provide content that is specifically tailored for a target audience (e.g., targeted content). For example, a website provider will acquire demographic information of a web site visitor and provide targeted content based on the demographic information. The targeted content is delivered to the audience in hopes of improving the likelihood of the audience taking a desired course of action, often referred to as a conversion. For example, if it has been determined that a visitor has a history of visiting sports related websites, a targeted advertisement for a sports drink may be displayed on the website in hopes of the visitor being persuaded to purchase the sports drink. It is believed that targeted content improves both of the visitor's experience and the web site's overall effectiveness. Similar techniques are employed in other forms of marketing.
To provide targeted advertising, existing techniques take into account demographic information relating to a user's age, gender, and so forth to identify targeted content to be provided to the audience.